prowrestlingfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
The Miz
|data de nascimento =8 de outubro de 1980 |local de nascimento =Parma, Ohio |peso =100 kg |altura =1.88 m |treinado por =UPW staff Al Snow Bill DeMott |estilo =Allrounder |estréia=2003 |retirada= }} Michael "Mike" Mizanin (Parma, 8 de outubro de 1980), mais conhecido pelo seu ring name The Miz, é um lutador de wrestling profissional norte-americano, trabalha para a WWE, no seu programa SmackDown. World Wrestling Entertainment Tough Enough e treinamento (2004–2006) Ohio Valley Wrestling (2006) Em 3 de fevereiro de 2006, Mizanin fui transferido para Ohio Valley Wrestling. No dia 16 de fevereiro de 2006 fez sua estréia no programa da OVW como "The Miz", com um segmento chamado "Miz TV", de onde falava detrás de uma câmera. Ele entrevistou Chris Cage, com que suponha faria dupla na OVW, mas Cage apenas desejou sorte a The Miz em sua carreira. Quando Cage se foi, Mike se aliou a Matt Cappotelli e Christy Hemme para derrotar nesta mesma noite The Highlanders. The Miz e Chris Cage venceram o OVW Southern Tag Team Championship derrotando a Chet the Jet e Seth Skyfire. Em 8 de junho de 2007, Miz fez sua última aparição na OVW antes de ir definitivamente para a WWE. SmackDown (2006-2007) The Miz fez sua estréia na WWE em junho de 2006 porém fazia apenas entrevistas. Sua primeira luta ocorreu em 1 de setembro de 2006 quando derrotou Tatanka. Depois disso, se juntou a Michael Cole passaram um longo período invicto derrotando super-estrelas como Matt Hardy e Scotty 2 Hotty. Nessa época iniciou uma feud com Layla El, que fazia pouco caso da condição técnica de The Miz no ringue. Isso fez com que interferisse em favor de Kristal contra Layla El em várias ocasiões. The Miz e Kristal se opuseram ao regresso de The Boogeyman isso levou a uma luta entre eles no Armageddon 2006 onde foi derrotado. Teve também uma feud com The Undertaker, sendo derrotado várias vezes. Extreme Championship Wrestling 2007 Miz fui draftado para a ECW como parte do Draft suplementar de 2007. Seu primeiro combate na ECW foi contra Nunzio. Em um Fatal 4-Way onde participaram The Boogeyman, Big Daddy V e CM Punk; vencido por Punk. Ele perdeu a oportunidade de disputar o ECW Championship, que pertencia a John Morrison. No Cyber Sunday 2007, The Miz enfrentou CM Punk pelo ECW Championship após ter sido escolhido pelo fãs em uma votação . Punk venceu após um "Go To Sleep". ;John Morrison e The Miz Na edição de 23 de novembro de 2007 da SmackDown enfrentou os então campeões do WWE Tag Team Championship, Matt Hardy e MVP em dupla com John Morrison. Venceram e se tornaram os novos campeões. Na edição de 2007 do Survivor Series 2007 The Miz participou de uma Triple Threat match com John Morrison e o campeão da ECW CM Punk pelo ECW Championship, combate vencido por CM Punk. 2008 The Miz e perdeu a chance de participar da disputa do Money In The Bank no WrestleMania XXIV quando foi derrotado por John Morrison em uma edição do SmackDown. Participou da Battle Royal no WrestleMania XXIV. Mas foi rapidamente eliminado. No Judgment Day, The Miz e Morrison derrotaram Kane e CM Punk para manterem o WWE Tag Team Championship. No The Great American Bash, defendeu o título de duplas da WWE em uma Fatal Four-Way match envolvendo Hawkins e Ryder, Finlay & Hornswoggle e Jesse & Festus. Curt Hawkins e Zack Ryder venceram apesar de não terem pinado nem The Miz ou Morrison. No Unforgiven, participou de uma Championship Scramble pelo ECW Championship com Mark Henry, Finlay , Chavo Guerrero e Matt Hardy. Vencida por Hardy. Na edição de comemoração de 800 episódios da Raw ele e Morrison enfrentaram DX (Triple H e Shawn Michaels). Acabaram derrotados. Sozinho e campeão (2009–presente) Em 2009 foi draftado para a Raw, neste dia atacou John Morrison e colocou um fim em sua parceria de dupla. The Miz em uma edição da Raw ganhou o título dos EUA contra Kofi Kingston. Junto com The Big Show venceu o Unified WWE Tag Team Championship. Foi um dos mentores da primeira temporada do NXT, seu pupilo era Daniel Bryan com quem estabeleceu logo uma feud. Daniel Bryan mais tarde o derrotou e lhe retirou o título americano. Novamente se tornou mentor de outro membro de uma temporada do NXT, Alex Riley que se tornou seu guarda-costas. No Money in the Bank foi o vencedor da disputa da Raw e passou a ter o direito de cobrar uma luta a qualquer hora por um título da empresa. Na edição da Raw do dia 22 de novembro descontou sua maleta do MITB sobre Randy Orton que tinha acabado de defender o WWE Championship contra Wade Barrett, ao derrotar Orton Miz se tornou pela primeira vez WWE Champion. No wrestling *'Finishing moves' :*Figure-four leglock – 2013–presente; adotado de Ric Flair :*''Mizard of Oz'' (Swinging inverted DDT) :*''Reality Check'' (Running knee lift seguido por um neckbreaker) - 2006-2009 :*''Skull-Crushing Finale'' (Full nelson facebuster) – 2009–presente *'Signature moves' :*''Awesome Clothesline'' :*Big boot :*Discus punch :*Diving double axe handle :*Dropkick :*Half nelson facebuster :*Flapjack :*Inverted facelock backbreaker seguido por um neckbreaker :*Running knee lift :*Deslizando através pé do oponente seguido de um rollup :*Snap DDT :*Springboard bulldog :*Turnbuckle bulldog *'Managers' :*Kenny Bolin :*Roni Jonah :*ODB :*Layla :*Rosa Mendes :*Kelly Kelly :*Brooke :*Nikki Bella e Brie Bella :*Alex Riley :*Mick Foley :*Ric Flair :*Daniel Bryan :*Kristal Marshall *'Apelidos' :*"The Greatest WWE Superstar of All Time" :*"Mr. Money in the Bank" :*'"The Awesome One"' :*"The Chick Magnet" :*'"The Cleveland Screamer"' :*'"The Most Must-See WWE Superstar' / Champion (as Champion) *'Música de entrada' :*"Getting Away With Murder" por Papa Roach (2006-2007) :*"Reality" por Jim Johnston (2007–2009) :*'"I Came to Play"' por Downstait (4 de janeiro de 2010–presente; como lutador individual) :*"The Awesome Truth" por Jim Johnston (22 de agosto de 2011–21 de novembro de 2011; usado quando em dupla com R-Truth) Campeonatos e prêmios *'Deep South Wrestling' :*Deep South Heavyweight Championship ([[Deep South Wrestling#Deep South Heavyweight Championship|1 vez; Primeiro]]) *'Ohio Valley Wrestling' :*OVW Southern Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - com Chris Cage *'WWE' :*WWE Championship (1 vez) :*WWE World Tag Team Championship (2 vezes) - com John Morrison (1) e Big Show (1) :*WWE Tag Team Championship (4 vezes) - com John Morrison (1), Big Show (1) e John Cena (1) e Damien Mizdow (1) :*WWE United States Championship (2 vezes) :*WWE Intercontinental Championship (8 vezes) :*Slammy Award for Best WWE.com Exclusive (2008) – com John Morrison :*Slammy Award de Tag Team of the Year (2008) – com John Morrison :*25º Triple Crown Champion :*WWE SmackDown Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - com Shane McMahon *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' :*Most Improved(2008) :*Tag Team of the Year (2008) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI classificou na posição número um entre os 500 melhores lutadores individuais da PWI 500 em 2011. :*Tag Team Of The Year 2008 :*Most Improved Wrestler 2008 Ligações externas * Perfil no WWE.com * Perfil no UPW.com * Perfil no Online World of Wrestling en:The Miz M